Zero Irregularity (Rough Draft)
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Tatsuya Shiba was already an Irregular when he first set foot in First High School. The newest student is the very definition of the word "Irregularity". Just what connection does this boy have to the Yotsuba family? And what sort of adventures awaits him and his friends? One thing's for sure, they're not pulling rabbits out of hats... they're preparing for war. Lelouch X Harem
1. Mysterious Transfer, Part I

**Well, everyone... I have to admit, I never expected I would ever think of THIS crossover! I mean, sure, there was a challenge posted, but still, never thought I would actually make it. Still, my interest in Code Geass been rekindled somewhat, and my progress on the original arc I have planned for R-eset has been slowly coming to a halt. Back when I first got started on it, I was into CG like you would not believe, but now... my interest has been dwindling.**

 **Thankfully, my muse remains tall and proud to this day! So, with that, let's get to the nitty-gritty parts of the story!**

 **Lelouch in this fic will be OOC, mostly because, like so many other fics have done before, he has amnesia... except this will be different kind. The way I see it, there are 2 types of amnesia: a semblance of amnesia, where you have no memory, but are still capable of recalling it. People with this kind of amnesia can still retain a 'sense' of what they are like, thus they remain in character to an extent. Then, there is the second kind of amnesia, where your memory is COMPLETELY wiped, no chance of recalling it, and everything about you that your brain has registered and memorized, all gone.**

 **Lelouch will have this second kind of amnesia.**

 **Well, with that... please, allow me to welcome you... to Zero Irregularity. Please read, review, tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Magic._

 _This product of fairy-tales was systematized as actual technology at the dawn of the 21_ _st_ _Century. Due to the drastic climate cooling that began around the year 2030, the food supply dwindled. Energy sources were frequently fought over, and in 2045, World War III broke out, lasting for 20 years._

 _The population plummeted to 3 billion. The fact that this conflict didn't escalate to a thermonuclear war was entirely due to the global solidarity of the world's magic technicians._

 _And now it's the end of the 21_ _st_ _century._

 _Under these tenuous circumstances, every nation is competing in the race to develop magicians._

 _The year is 2050, and now, the world stands at it's very height in developing both magicians and magic technology. In recent years, mystical artifacts, known as Relics, were discovered, being among the mysterious OOParts. Many types of magic have been unveiled to the world, and progress is steadily advancing into the world._

 _However, two boys, both with magic unseen, will shake the very foundation of the world. One is a boy who had cast aside his humanity to protect the one thing he loves... and the other is a boy without a past to recall._

 _This... is their story._

* * *

ZERO IRREGULARITY

 _ **Episode I: Mysterious Transfer, Part I**_

First High School.

One of the nine institutions run by the government, it is a high-class facility that allows students, regardless of background and ethnicity, to partake in courses that allow them to reveal their magic prowess, hone it, nurture it, and allow it to flourish. However, it is no ordinary school, even by magic standards. Here, students are categorized as either Course-1 Student, or "Blooms", and Course 2 Student, or "Weeds". Unfortunately, the latter are those who have met the written exams, but have failed to meet the expectations set within the practical exam, and are thus looked down upon by the Course 1 Students.

Unofficially, the terms Blooms and Weeds are not meant to be used, as stated by the Student Council, but no one heeds their words, despite the influence they have in this institution. That being said, there are influential figures in the Student Council, who are also apart of the Ten Master Clans, families with great influence over the world of magic.

The Student Council President is Mayumi Saegusa, a senior who's magic is well regarded, even amongst the Ten Master Clans. During her time as President, she has made the school's rules enforced to a certain degree, and has tried the best she could to lower the accusation slanders placed upon the Course 2 Students for being merely 'reserves'. She is to step down next year.

Besides her, there is Katsuo Jyumonji, the Chairman of the Extracurricular Activities Federation, and also a member of the Ten Master Clans, bearing the number "ten" in their last name. With iron-clad steel wits and an overbearing and imposing figure, he evaluates an individual not by their status or apparent skills in magic, but rather by their standards, personality, and overall attitude. Like Saegusa, he is among the few students who are not discriminate towards Course 2 Students.

Currently, First High was in the process of getting ready for the student reception assembly, along with the entrance ceremony, which was going to take place in about a week from now. Already, teachers and Student Council faculty members were preparing for the reception, setting up classrooms and already figuring out last-minute adjustments to the courses. Most of them were set up in the school building while a few were doing rounds outside, looking for any trespassers, which was more often than not than one thinks, or helping out by running errands.

Strangely, despite that fact, no one noticed the light that danced inside the school's maintenance building. It could easily be seen from the cracks in the door, a red light that danced softly, almost like an illuminating glow. Within the building, however, it was anything but. It was wild and erratic, sparking all over the place, yet nothing was harmed. Not even the robotic figure stationed at the entrance was affected, and it was still active, yet it failed to notice the strange red orb that floated in the center of the room.

Papers and anything light were thrown into the air, caused by the raging wings surrounding the orb before just as suddenly as it had appeared had it dispersed, the wind calming itself.

The same could not be said for the boy who fell from the remains of the light, smacking to the ground with a thud. The noise, and sudden appearance, caused the robotic figure, which was designed to appear as a girl in a standard maid uniform, to open her eyes, her head turning to the boy.

She found no records of anyone entering, but neither had she any records of anyone entering the room prior to her activation, due to the stand-by system that was installed into her datastructure. Recognizing the individual as an intruder, she stood up, and walked over to the boy. She stopped just at his hands, his body sprawled out on the ground, lying on his stomach.

"You are unauthorized to be here," the mechanical girl told him, her voice possessing a strange, echoing tint to it. "Please leave, or I will be authorized to use force. I repeat, you are unauthorized to be here. Please leave, or I will be authorized to use force."

Her words caused the boy to stir awake, evident by the sounds of groans and the twitching of fingers. Beneath the mess of hair, eyes were twitching before they fluttered open, revealing purple gems of mysterious luster. He sluggishly pushed himself up off his hands, and into his feet. However, he appeared to be groggy, his stance unbalanced before he fell on his rear end.

"Ow..." the boy groaned in pain, rubbing his sore rear before he blinked rapidly, looking around the room, unfamiliar with it before looking forward, and into the face of the mechanical doll that was stationed by the door.

Once again, she spoke, "You are unauthorized to be here. Please leave."

The boy blinked. Once, twice, then thrice. He had taken a look at her appearance, staring at her up and down before he finally spoke, his voice smooth like brass, yet confused and slightly anxious. "Uh... where... am I, exactly?"

The mechanical girl tilted her head, recognizing the boy's words. "You are in the school's maintenance building." She replied thusly. "You do not have authorized access to this area. I request that you leave, otherwise I will be permitted to use force."

"Uh... o-okay..." the boy nodded, managing to somehow get back on his feet, albeit wobbly. The mechanical doll smiled at him, nodding at his wise decision before gesturing to the door.

She had failed to realize the confusion that had overwhelmed the boy's thoughts.

' _Where the hell am I?'_

* * *

Mari Watanabe had to admit, despite being a few days behind schedule due to some issues regarding the system, everything was proceeding smoothly. The day was peaceful, just the sort of thing she preferred. She didn't have to deal with any suspicious characters found on campus, due to her status as being a member of the Student Council Disciplinary Committee, and while she was not good with things that normally involved her dealing with the usual pompous punks, she was able to handle herself pretty well.

Still, ever since she first got here, slightly late, she was unable to shake the feeling in the air, that strange sensation that seemed to prick at your senses. It was unnerving, but she ignored it for the most part. Of course, one couldn't be too careful, and thanks to her status, she was allowed to carry a CAD (Casting Assistance Device).

"Seems like Mayumi can handle the technical stuff." Mari commented to herself, surveying the school grounds. "And no one's trying anything funny this year..." She nodded, crossing her arms. "Good."

In all honesty, it was a pain to deal with suspicious characters. Some were just curious folk who wanted to see what they were doing, and others were international spies, who, by the way, failed miserably at their jobs. Who in the world would use cat burglar techniques these days, especially since the place their breaking into is a government-run institution of magic? Perhaps thieves and spies were just outdated in these times?

At any rate, she supposed she could leave the rest up to the other guys. Mayumi had asked her to come by and help her out with Disciplinary Committee matters. However, just as she was about to turn and make her way to the main building, her eyes caught movement off to the side. She paused, turning to the left.

A young male was walking around the school grounds. His attire alone was proof that he was not a student here. Black hair, purple eyes, a handsome face, probably around 17 or 18 years of age, a pink polo shirt with a black tie underneath a black-trimmed white jacket, and formal black slacks.

Mari frowned. What was a civilian doing here? Moreover, how did he get in? Sabukase was in charge of the main gate, so no one should have gotten past him... unless they decided to take the back way in. She was about to approach the boy and demand what he was doing here, and ask him to leave when she realized something.

' _That direction he came from...'_ She narrowed her eyes, hand reaching for the CAD on her wrist. _'That's the school's maintenance building!'_

It wasn't merely a simple maintenance building; it was also home to the Robotics club, who were in charge of running everything regarding school machinery, thus highly regarded and vital to the school, especially since most of the engineers at this school knew everything there was to know about how the machines functioned. However, the problem was that the machines were also directly hooked up to the school mainframe, thus, with the right tools, someone could use them to bypass the security firewalls and get the information they wanted directly from the main source.

"You there, halt!" Mari shouted, pulling up her sleeve. Her words obviously spooked the young man as he jumped, whirling around to see her. Fear and anxiety were present. "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Even before he found himself being chased by a woman he didn't know, the boy was already having a bad day.

The first thing he wondered when he woke up was how in the world he wound up here in the first place. His memory was a total blank. He couldn't remember anything what happened prior to waking up in that room, nor why he was actually there in the first place. He was confused and shocked to see what could only be called a mechanical maiden standing in front of him, telling him to vacate the premises, but he knew he shouldn't be here.

In fact, strangely, he was wondering why he was even alive in the first place. A curious thing to wonder, yet also pointless in the long run. He needed to learn where he was, and why he was here. Judging from the buildings and open space, he was willing to bet that this was an academic environment, a school perhaps. But, if that were the case... how could he have wound up here?

He had little time to ponder, unfortunately.

"You there, halt!"

He jumped at the sound of a woman shouting sharply, whirling around to see a woman in a long white dress with a short green jacket, a strange veil flowing from it. Her hair was cut short, and her amber eyes were narrowed straight at him like arrows, recognizing him as a potential threat. He noticed the strange bracer on her wrist. When he looked at it, the word 'CAD' popped into his head. He didn't know why he seemed to know this, but he was sure of, however, was she was obviously not his friend.

"What are you doing here?!"

Startled, and afraid, he unconsciously took a step back. What would happen to him? What should he say? Would she even believe him? Of course she wouldn't! He was a stranger here, one that wound up here by unknown means. Her suspicion was justified... but he still wanted to know why he was here. Perhaps she could tell him?

Unfortunately, his action in stepping back was recognized as a sign of resistance. The woman raised her hand at him, the one with the strange bracer, while her other hand tapped the small keyboard on it rapidly with a fluid grace. What happened next was enough to leave him stunned and amazed. Her dress and veil danced and flapped as a strange wind began to dance around her, a strange hymn echoing into the air while strange numbers and letters, if they could even be called as such, swirled around her, forming into a ring around her hand.

 _'Oscillation-Type,'_ the boy thought almost immediately, as if recognizing it just by looking at the strange alphabet. _'Throws target back.'_

Information flowed into his mind, like a door had opened and allowed the intruder to enter. He brought up his hand, instincts flaring up in defense from the attack. His body burned, but not in the way one would think. It was like his bones were being heated, his insides warmed up, and his skin tingling. For a moment, his eyes shifted, changing from beautiful violet to a glittering red, a strange sigil forming around the pupil. It was a bird locked in mid flight, wings curled.

 _'Initiate Phalanx!'_

A giant blast of energy, mixed in color with air swirling around it like a wild torrent, was released from her hand. In response to it, a transparent wall was erected in front of him, standing in between them, unfaltering. It slammed up against it, but the wall did not crack or budge. Instantly, he felt his body cool down, and the wall vanished, like it was never there to begin with. He blinked in confusion, staring at his hand. "What... did I just...?"

The information was still there, information that, strangely, he recognized, but did not recall. Magic, spells, ideas, variables, solutions, pieces, fragments... information was laid out before him.

"That was... magic...?" he whispered, unable to believe what he just accomplished. If the stunned look on the woman was any indication, he obviously was not the only one to be shocked.

"I-Impossible..."

* * *

The moment the boy brought out that barrier, one she knew very well, she saw the boy not as an intruder, but as an irregularity. After the wall was brought into existence, she stopped, any idea of creating another spell halted. She just stared at him, unable to understand what was happening, or able to believe what had just happened.

"I-impossible..." Mari breathed. "He used magic... without an activation sequence?"

All magic, regardless of whether or not it was performed with the use of a CAD, or through traditional methods, used an activation sequence. It would always appear, surrounding the user with power and it's presence. Though Ancient Magic, which could be used without a CAD, had some semblance of an activation sequence. It was not easily seen, but it was there. And yet...

...that boy performed a spell without an activation sequence, and without a CAD present anywhere on his body. Even more shocking still, he used Phalanx! That was a technique used by the Jyumonji Clan, known to be nearly impenetrable. It was the ultimate shield, in a sense... and he had just constructed it.

All of those facts made Mari just want to ask the question, _"Who are you?"_

The boy looked confused at what he just did, but that confusion was replaced quickly. Mari was about to question him and ask him what school he belonged to, but the boy was quick to move. He turned sharply on his heel, and his body seemed to 'burst' away, moving at speeds only capable of magic. "Dammit!" she cursed, her hand moving to the clip on the collar of her jacket. "Attention, all Disciplinary Members! We've got an intruder! He's confirmed to be a magic-user! Apprehend him at all costs!"

* * *

The moment the head of the Disciplinary Committee issued that order, the entire school was thrown into chaos. All students on board the committee, all armed with a CAD, being either a bracer, or digital pad, or even a handgun, were alert, running around the halls and communicating with one another, keeping an eye out for the target. As they moved about, two people walked about the halls casually, as if there wasn't anything happening. One was a giant, burly man with a stone face, eyes calm and overbearing with a figure to match, his uniform barely able to contain his masculine figure, while the other was an elegant woman with flowing black hair and beautiful orange-red eyes.

Strangely, despite the current situation, she was smiling. "Ara, it appears we've gotten ourselves a stalker, haven't we?" she asked playfully. "He must be very skilled if he's managed to make it to school grounds and avoid Mari-chan."

The burly man nodded in agreement. "So it would seem..." he said, his voice deep and strong, perfect for one of the Jyumonji Clan. "Saegusa, what do you make of this?"

Mayumi pondered that for a while, a finger at her cheek with an inquisitive expression. "Hm, all logic points to breaking and entering." she said. "But, if that were the case, he wouldn't have revealed using magic. That obviously makes him an accomplice from another rival nation, or perhaps a spy from another school."

"Yes, but there is more to it than that." Katsuo replied back, his tone calm and level. "Given the amount of security, and the fact that we were not informed earlier... I would say he must have found a way to sneak past the security without being seen."

"And therein lies the million dollar question," the Student Council President said, her eyes dancing with interest. "How do you get past such heavy security, which is standing guard all around the campus, especially when all of them are the best security detail First High School was given at the behest of the Association?"

During preparations to open the school to all those who are capable of using magic, and those who are able to fight when needed, the Magic Association calls up individuals who guard the school with the utmost attention. Background checks and tests are performed to see that they are capable for the job, and they make sure they do not disappoint. For someone to sneak past such talented personal meant one of two things: either they were not as competent as they seemed...

...or the mysterious intruder had appeared _inside_ the campus grounds.

 **"Mayumi, you there?"** Mari's voice sparked through the clip on Mayumi's jacket's collar. **"We've got a problem. It's about that intruder."**

"Did you catch him already?"

 **"No, we're still looking for him, but that's why I'm not calling."** Mayumi frowned. From the tone alone, it was clear that whatever Mari wanted to tell her was very important. **"It's about the target... Mayumi, he was able to cast magic without a CAD, or an activation sequence!"**

That caused both highly respected figures to stop dead in their tracks, eyes wide in disbelief. "W-what?" Mayumi choked on her breath. Had she heard that right? Their intruder could use magic without a CAD or have an activation sequence present? How was that possible? "H-how?"

 **"I don't know, and that's not all."** Mari continued. **"He was able to use the Jyumonji Clan's famous technique, Phalanx!"**

Mayumi gasped, her eyes widened while Katsuo's face hardened, his eyes set into a narrowed stare. "You are certain of this?" he asked. "Absolutely sure, Mari?"

 **"There was no mistaking it."** she confirmed. **"It was definitely the Phalanx."**

"Hm..."

Mayumi looked at her friend. "Jyumonji-san?"

The man opened his eyes, walking past the woman. "It would appear..." he said as he turned down the corridor. "I would need to speak with our uninvited guest personally."

* * *

"There he is!"

"Arrest him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

The boy was running desperately, his feet pouncing off the floor at a rapid pace and his body moving at a speed he wouldn't have thought possible. He could feel the wind slapping up against his face, skin laced with sweat and his heart pounding heavily against his ribcage. Just what had he done to warrant the wrath of so many people?! He was trying to leave this place, and instead found himself lost in the entire complex! And that wasn't even going into detail on how he kept running into the students. At least, that's who he thought they were. At the rate things were going, he was going to be surrounded!

 _'Faster...'_ he thought in desperation, his eyes shifting again. _'Go faster!'_

And faster he went. His legs swung even higher, and his steps became farther apart, moving at speeds that he thought would have been impossible. He rounded the corner, his feet slamming off the wall and back unto the ground, nearly slipping on himself before catching his fall and continuing his run, avoiding the apparent students. However, fate proved to be against him as three students blocked his path at the end of the hallway. One had a bracer, and the other two had handguns.

"You're under arrest!" the one with the bracer shouted, his fingers dashing across the keyboard while the other two took aim. Once again, that strange alphabet danced around them, moving around his wrist while the other two had them running around the barrel. Information and recognition flashed by, causing him to scowl.

 _'Two oscillation-types, and one Singularity-type.'_ he went over the information. _'One halts movement. One throws target back. One sends the target caught in a trap flying.'_

That was annoying. Still, he had to give them credit... they were good, for being able to go with such a strategy in so short a time. Even so, he couldn't afford to be caught. Due to the narrow corridor, his movement was limited, but he could manage. The first spell launched was the same one that woman used before, while the other two had set their traps, set equally apart in space, one on the floor, and the other at the wall. The other end was a window that was open, and no doubt there were students waiting below.

Which left one option!

When the blast came close, he slid his body downward, the legs and knees gliding across the floor while his body bent back, the blast flying straight over his face and passing through before dispersing, having missed it's intended target. He quickly threw his legs forward and leaped, his body leaping off the ground, and into the ceiling before he bounced off of it again, this time landing back on the ground, ahead of the trap. The three student's eyes widened at their failure, while the boy glared at them before barreling towards them. Once again, the phenomenon around his eyes occurred, turning them into a glittering red with a bird sigil around the pupil.

 _'Initiate Phalanx!'_

Another transparent wall was erected before him, except slightly larger. Unlike the previous one... it was not meant to repel attacks.

The wall smashed straight into the students, their bodies crashing up against the wall, leaving them stuck there before the wall vanished, allowing their unconscious forms to fall. The boy sighed, wiping the sweat off of his face before he moved back into action, running down the hall at magic-enhanced speed, bouncing off the walls when he got to close to them at the turning point of a hallway and bouncing back to the ground. When he reached a staircase, he leaped all the way down, another spell in his mind being called up from the archives of his brain and slowing the fall until he reached the floor safely without any risk of injury.

He was finally back on the first floor, after several tries and evading students. He rushed down the hall, wanting to reach the exit. No doubt that many would be stationed there, but if he could use that shield to spearhead his way through, freedom was all but assurred... unless they called in the authorities. Then that would officially make him a fugitive, which meant he would have to run and run... but where to? How could run to a safe place if he didn't even know where he could find it?

He turned the corner, and dashed into the main entrance hall, only for his feet to skid to a halt, and fear settle in his mind.

Standing between him and the door was a giant of a man, his height imposing, a face seemingly made of stone by the furrowed brow, and narrowed eyes that locked onto him. He held his arms crossed over his chest, gazing out at the boy with impassiveness. Neither of them made a move, and in honesty, the boy should have take a different route, had he known he would run into someone like this. If the sounds of rushing footsteps were any indication, he knew he had to find a way around this man... and fast.

"...I've never seen you in the clan before," the man spoke, his tone iron-clad and assertive, every inch that matched his intimidating figure. "And yet... you are able to use the Phalanx."

The boy didn't know what he was referring to, but he could probably guess what he was talking about. He instantly knew the Phalanx and it's entirety, a spell that can act both defensively and offensively, depending on the situation. Battering ram, shield, weight, it had multiple uses... and it was used to perfect by the Jyumonji Clan. The man mentioned that word before, which meant he was also a member of this Jyumonji Clan.

And that meant he could use the Phalanx as well.

 _'I've got to find a way out_...' the boy thought, looking around desperately for a window of escape. Sadly, the only escape route was standing right behind the burly man. _'Guess I don't have a choice!'_

Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, the boy shot forward, his foot bouncing off the ground, and calling up the Phalanx barrier. His target: the man in front of him.

He was only a meter away when Phalanx met Phalanx.

* * *

 _'Mari was not joking when she said he was able to use magic without the use of a CAD,'_ Katsuo thought. _'Nor without an activation sequence...'_

The moment the boy casted Phalanx, he had immediately earned his respect. He showed himself to be analytical, observing the surroundings for any alternate route of escape, and even took the other members of the Disciplinary Committee into account as well. No doubt, they would arrive shortly, and subdue him. However, while he proved to be somewhat inexperienced with his magic, he knew how to improvise. If given training and proper use, he could easily match any self-respecting member of the Jyumonji Clan, like himself.

Katsuo, within a short time frame, activated his CAD, the bracer on his wrist, and brought forth his clan's signature spell. As a result, the wall of defensive transperency collided with it's twin, creating a shockwave that caused his jacket to flap, and the boy's own attire to be threatened of being blown away. The collision of two powers of the same make cancelled each other out, following the natural laws, and thus the two were sent back. Katsuo's feet skidded only a few inches, whereas the boy came to a halt a few feet away.

"Not bad," he praised the boy. "However... You will need to do much better than that."

It was after that that the Disciplinary Committee arrived, members gathered in the halls. The moment they saw the boy, they brought out their CAD's, ready to capture the suspect when Mari stepped in, a hand outstetched. "Don't." she said, looking at them. "Jyumonji-san wishes to handle this personally."

Katsuo had requested that he would take care of the boy, should he come across him. Mari didn't object to it, and gave him free reigns. As a result, now that they were locked in battle, no one could do anything. It would simply be one-on-one. Even still, despite that, the boy looked nervous. Katsuo easily recognized it, having seen it a few times from three years ago, back during the events in Okinawa.

Fear.

Confusion.

Anxiety.

Desperation.

This boy... he had no idea where he was, and to him, everyone around him was a potential threat. If he were to guess, the boy must have somehow ended up at First High by accident, however improbable it seemed, and a member of the Disciplinary, out of suspicion and perhaps jumping the gun, saw him as a spy or intruder, and tried to apprehend him, only for the boy to try and escape.

He would need to talk to the boy and set things straight, when provided the chance.

Once again, the boy charged. Once again, he forged the Phalanx, only this one was weaker, and smaller. Katsuo frowned, wondering what he was planning, but called up his own Phalanx once again. Naturally, when the two clashes, the stronger barrier overtook the weaker one, causing it to shatter.

However, what the boy did next was nearly impossible to believe. It had begun when his eyes had changed, that beautiful purple iris becoming a glittering red, a bird-like sigil placed upon it, and a blue aura dancing around his hands. The moment his hand touched Katsuo's Phalanx, everyone could only gasp.

It shattered like glass. Katsuo was in shock at the sight, seeing his best skill bested so easily, and took a step back. This proved to be the escape route the boy was looking for, and shortly afterward, casted an acceleration spell. His body was already next to Katsuo when his foot became caught on something.

As a result of the forward momentum, and the acceleration spell casted earlier, the boy tumbled to the ground, his body rolling and flailing as it passed through the open doors and into the courtyard. Katsuo was sure he had heard a loud snap, as the boy's arm was bent at an odd angle during the toss. His still body skidded across the ground until it reached a stop, only a few feet away from the doors.

Everyone was silent, watching while Katsuo, Mari, and Mayumi, who arrived in time to see the climax, ran over to the boy in worry. Mari reached him first, turning him over and looking for injuries. Mayumi reached him next, already searching for the wounds Mari might overlook, while Katsuo looked onward at the sight. _'He's quite young,'_ Katsuo noted idly. _'And talented as well... First the ability to cast magic without the use of an activation sequence, then the ability to use Phalanx... and now this.'_

"Jyumonji-senpai." Hattori, a member of the Student Council, called out to him as he walked up next to the man. He was young like any student, his hair a light brown, and his eyes a dark almond color. "That spell he just used... Was that...?"

"No doubt about it." he nodded in confirmation before his face hardened. "After what happened... There's no way we can keep this away from the Ten Master Clans."

* * *

Elsewhere, at a large, luxurious mansion somewhere in Japan, a man clad in an outfit fit for a butler entered a small, comforting room. He was well-aged, a beard gracing his worn out face, his gray hair slicked back, and round glasses sitting atop his nose. "Yotsuba-sama," he greeted the sole occupant of the room. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, her long, flowing black hair going past her shoulders, and coming to an end near her hips. Her eyes were a mysterious, entrancing shade of violet-red, and her lips curved gently in the most beautiful shade of pink. "We've received news of an intruder at First High."

The woman, Maya Yotsuba, smiled softly as she turned to the man. He wordlessly stepped forward, and handed her a photograph. "This young man had apparently infiltrated the academy, only to be caught by Katsuo Jyumonji-sama. Though a brief and redacted report was handed to the authorities, the official reports stated that the young man in question was able to cast magic without the use of a CAD, and no activation sequence was present during the times the spells were casted. Even more so, he was able to use the Jyumonji Clan's famed technique, the Phalanx."

Maya looked at the photo, observing the boy. Raven black hair and beautiful purple eyes, surpassing even the gems of the same color, and a handsome face. The moment she saw it, a fond smile spread across her lips. "Anything else?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle.

The man nodded. "Yes. Though he is currently resting at the State General Hospital, he does not have any wounds. He is still unconscious, but when he was brought in, he was recorded to have a broken arm, a fractured femur, and two broken ribs."

"Yet said wounds are gone." Maya giggled. "And no magic could heal such wounds in so short a time. That could leave only one."

"Indeed... and that is what troubles me," the man expressed concern. "The only person who possesses any magic of that level is Tatsuya-sama."

Maya continued to look at the picture, staring at the unknown boy's face before she turned to the butler. "Thank you. You may go now."

"By your leave, Yotsuba-sama."

With that, the man left. Once she was certain he was out of earshot, Maya Yostuba ran a finger across the photo. "After all this time, you've finally come back..." she whispered, her tone composed of longing. "Does this mean the peace you sought has been broken? Or, perhaps, the requiem is simply reaching it's second movement...?"

Maya giggled, holding the photo close to her. "Either way... I look forward to our meeting..."

"Lelouch vi Britannia."


	2. Mysterious Transfer, Part II

**Okay, first off, HOLY CELLERDWELLER BATMAN! I have got this much attention in only a few days?! Dafuq?! Well, then again, this is technically the first official crossover between Irregular at Magic High School and Code Geass. And everyone is certainly been asking how the hell Maya seems to know Lelouch. Well, heh, that shall be revealed at a later date, my friends. So, with that in mind, let's get started into the next chapter of Zero Irregularity!**

* * *

 _Magic._

 _This product of fairy-tales was systematized as actual technology at the dawn of the 21_ _st_ _Century. Due to the drastic climate cooling that began around the year 2030, the food supply dwindled. Energy sources were frequently fought over, and in 2045, World War III broke out, lasting for 20 years._

 _The population plummeted to 3 billion. The fact that this conflict didn't escalate to a thermonuclear war was entirely due to the global solidarity of the world's magic technicians._

 _And now it's the end of the 21_ _st_ _century._

 _Under these tenuous circumstances, every nation is competing in the race to develop magicians._

 _The year is 2050, and now, the world stands at it's very height in developing both magicians and magic technology. In recent years, mystical artifacts, known as Relics, were discovered, being among the mysterious OOParts. Many types of magic have been unveiled to the world, and progress is steadily advancing into the world._

 _However, two boys, both with magic unseen, will shake the very foundation of the world. One is a boy who had cast aside his humanity to protect the one thing he loves... and the other is a boy without a past to recall._

 _This... is their story._

* * *

ZERO IRREGULARITY

 _ **Episode II: Mysterious Transfer, Part II**_

Miya Shiba was in the process of having a headache when she heard the news. It had only been five hours since the Yostuba Family, and in turn, the Ten Master Clans, learned about the incident that occurred at First High, and needless to say, it had caused quite the uproar. After all, someone completely unknown had just broken into the school via unknown means, his entire presence an unknown, and for the love of all magic, the boy could use Phalanx! Hell, he didn't even need a CAD, but strangely, he never possessed an activation sequence. It was an oddity that reminded her of her son, Tatsuya.

"Shiba-sama," the butler at the far end of the room greeted, closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling today?"

The woman smiled slightly, waving her hand. "I'm fine, for the most part... But thank you for asking that."

In retrospect, it was a wonder how she was still alive. A few years ago, she had contracted a disease, hell knows where, but thanks to recent advancements made by Three Leaves Technology, as well as the sudden investment of research into healing magic, her life had been prolonged... but the disease was certainly still there. The treatment and medication merely slowed it's progress, but she was still left bedridden for the most part. If she wanted to get around, she would have to use a wheelchair, given how frail her legs had become. In a way, it was an annoyance for her, but one she could deal with.

At any rate, back on topic, the subject of the boy was in very hot dispute. Several of the Ten Master Clans thought it best to take the boy as research material, while others thought him to be a threat. The only ones who wanted to investigate him were the Ichijou family, the Jyumonji for obvious reasons, and the Saegusa. The Yotsuba family, however, was none of them. They did not take sides. They did not want to investigate the boy. They did not see him as a threat. They did not see him as a mere research tool.

After all, why would want to do any of those things to someone you already knew of?

"I take it that Maya has already taken care of the preparations?" Miya asked the butler, who nodded in kind.

"Yes, Shiba-sama." he informed. "All the proper procedures have been taken care of. With the exception of Mari Watanabe, Mayumi Saegusa, Katsuo Jyumonji, and Hattori Hanzou, all students who witnessed Lelouch vi Britannia's appearance at First High have had their memories altered. As far as anyone is aware, the intruder was simply an international spy, and was dealt with properly."

The woman frowned slightly, a hand coming to her chin. "I see... So in total, we have four. While that's more than I hoped, it's still good enough." she decided before turning to him. "And speaking of vi Britannia..."

The butler nodded again. "He is still unconscious at the hospital. However, the escort is already on his way to pick him up."

"Escort, huh..." Miya frowned in disapproval at the term used. She of all people was fully aware of what he could do, hell everyone was aware of what he was capable of, so why was everyone so disapproving of her son? Like Maya, her emotions were off kilter, but even that did not erase her motherly instincts. After all, if it wasn't for her, neither Tatsuya nor Miyuki would have existed... and Tatsuya would not have become the most terrifying magician on the face of the planet. Then again, that was why Miyuki existed as well, to ensure that he did not become a frightening existence, should his nature be unraveled.

Finally, she sighed, palming her face. "This will be quite the meeting."

* * *

When the boy stirred awake, the first thing he saw was plain white, a dull blank shade that surrounded him like a box, and the first thing he heard was the sound of beeping, on and off in a systematic manner, though a light humming was also present, soft and dancing in his ears.

"Where..." he found himself breathing, confused, yet strangely comfortable. He wondered what was making that smell though. It was a wonderful scent, as if you were breathing in the fresh splendor of spring, accompanied by an assortment of flowers such as roses. "...am I?"

"Ah, you're awake." He blinked, turning his head to the side. "We were getting worried."

Sitting next to him on a chair, book in hand, was a young woman with lovely orange eyes, a cheery smile present on her soft, round face, framed by her long black hair, falling down to her shoulders and gently curving over them, reaching to the mid-section of her back. He recognized her clothes as the uniforms worn by some of the girls he encountered in the school he was at...

...Wait, if he remembered right, he had tried to escape, only trip and fall. That meant he was captured, right? So... why was he in an infirmary of some kind? Even though he had no memory, he could still tell the minor details. The white room, first of all, was a dead giveaway, and lastly, the machines that were hooked up to him. He had an IV stuck in his arm, while a heart monitor kept a careful reading of his condition. Were the students perhaps looking after him? No, couldn't be... They had been chasing him all over the place.

Then again, he knew he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

Turning back to the woman, she bookmarked her page, and set her book down on the table next to her. "You must be really confused, huh?" she asked, still smiling. "Right now, you're in the General Hospital. That fall of yours was really nasty, but it looks like all your wounds have healed!"

"Wounds?" the raven-haired teen frowned, pushing himself off the bed and removing the IV. He looked down at his body. He was dressed in medical scrubs now, nothing but thin gray clothes that made up a t-shirt and slacks. He couldn't feel any pain, and he didn't feel in any danger whatsoever... And yet, he could still vividly recall that he had a fractures, broken bones, and among other minor injuries.

So, how was it that he was back to being so healthy?

"Oh, I should introduce myself." the woman realized, bopping herself on the head with a light grin. "My name is Mayumi Saegusa, President of First High School's Student Council. It's very nice to meet you."

"O-oh," he stuttered by how formal she was being with him, bowing his head. "It's... a pleasure." He would have liked to introduce himself, but... there was just one slight problem with that. No, scratch that. It wasn't just a 'slight' problem to him, and he was pretty sure she would not consider it slight either. It was more of a... major problem, an issue that needed to be resolved.

He had no idea who he was.

"You probably have no idea who you are, huh?" Mayumi asked, smiling sadly at him. He displayed shock. How had she known? "Sorry, but, while you were unconscious..." she chuckled nervously, rubbing her index fingers together. "We, uh... kinda took a peek into your head."

Took a peek into his head? The hell did that-

...Oh.

"Memory Fragment," the amnesiac spoke in an automatic-like manner. "Singularity-Type. It reads the target's memories, though it's still considered incomplete, as it reads only recent memories ranging from within the first five years." He blinked rapidly, a hand on his head. "...Why do I know that?"

"Obviously, even though you don't have memories, you have a lot of knowledge." Mayumi theorized. "It's quite amazing, especially if you could use the Jyumonji's Phalanx. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. Still, it's a wonder how you're already healed! I mean, you had some serious injuries when we brought you here."

He knew they were serious, alright. You couldn't just write off something as serious as broken or fractured bones. So, that brought the question: what healing magic could heal such serious injuries in so short a time?

The answer came almost immediately to him, the knowledge already installed into the archives of his mind.

 _Regrowth. Singularity-Type. Reads target Eidos in entirety, and rewrites it with past data._

Regrowth... that was a rather useful magic to have.

"If you don't mind me asking..." he started, turning to face Mayumi with curiosity. "Why... was I at that school?"

The older woman sighed. "I wish I know that answer myself." she confessed. "Still, if you can use magic... then why not apply for First High?"

"First... High?"

"That's the name of the school." she explained to him. "You see, First High School is one of nine institutions funded and run by the Magic Association and the Government. Students here learn how to properly hone their magic, and improve it to where they can one day become proud and strong magicians."

The teen nodded, absorbing all this information like a sponge.

"Students here are divided into two courses: Course 1 Students are taught the advanced levels of magic, while Course 2 Students learn the basics." Mayumi developed a sad smile at this. "Unfortunately, because of the difference in education, there's some discrimination against one another, and with it, a lot of bullying. Course 2 Students are called 'Weeds' because of their lack of talent, and therefore are labelled as reserves whenever war breaks out. Course 1 Students are called Blooms, for obvious reasons, as you can imagine."

"Wait, you said 'whenever war breaks out'." the unknown teen frowned deeply. He wasn't sure why, but when he heard that, he couldn't help but feel anxious. "Is the situation really that bad?"

"What?" Mayumi tilted her head before she realized what she was talking about. She couldn't help but giggle into her hand. "Oh, no, it's nothing like that. We haven't had any major wars in a few years. World War III ended, I'd say... three years ago."

 _'World War III?!'_

That nearly made his heart stop. He wasn't aware that such a worldwide dangerous war had broken out, and so long ago. Had it truly been that long? And how could he not have heard of this before? Just why was he missing his memories? How had he lost them? Trauma? Psychological or physical? Hypnosis?

Dammit, what the hell was going on?

Before either could ask any more questions, the door to the room opened. Much to the boy's surprise, it was the burly man from before. Mayumi smiled at him, waving. "Ah, Jyumonji-kun!" she said happily. "How was the clan meeting?"

The man, Jyumonji, merely gave a grunt, shrugging his shoulders before he turned to look at the teen. Instantly, he felt himself squirming under his gaze. Jyumonji was truly imposing... and in every sense of the word. From the masculine build to his overbearing size, he was like a rock-solid giant that could squash you without even trying. All it would take was a single step, and you'd be flattened like a pancake. Still, the teen noticed the strange glint in his eyes as he looked at him, observing him for any inconsistency.

Finally, he smiled softly. "Sorry about earlier," he apologized, his tone still as heavy and gruff and baritone as before. "You have to understand, with school beginning shortly, it's only natural that people would get antsy when an intruder breaks in."

"A-ah, right." he nodded in understand, smiling apologetically as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience I caused."

Jyumonji held up a hand. "It's alright." he told him. "Still, at least you gave the students something to think about."

"Mou, Jyumonji-kun." Mayumi pouted. "You totally ignored me~"

Jyumonji chuckled. "Sorry, Saegusa. They're willing to overlook the incident, though the decision to keep his 'talents' a secret was in rather hot debate, from what I heard."

"Eh?"

"Ah, I didn't explain about that part." Mayumi realized, tapping herself on the head. "Sorry about that. Other than the Magic Association, there's another group with a lot of influence; the Ten Master Clans. Me and Jyumonji-kun here are members of two out of the ten households."

"And as it just so happens, the Phalanx Spell, which you used, is a technique only my clan can use." Jyumonji informed him. "When they learned about you, well... let's just say the meeting was much louder than usual."

Oh, he understood what he was referring to. A boy just suddenly appears out of the blue, and can use a technique that can only be performed by certain clan members? That alone was attention grabbing, but there was also the fact that he had no memories, no sense of self, no shred of history, a complete unknown: an Irregularity. He could think of a few ideas of what they had in mind: ranging from observing him, to eliminating him as a potential threat, or obtain him for personal uses.

"So..." he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "What... will happen to me?"

Jyumonji smiled back at him in reassurance. "They've decided to keep an eye on you, but other than that, well... it was in unanimous decison to enroll you at First High."

THAT surprised him. They were actually going to send him to a school? The same school where he just popped up? Why would they do that?

"Of course, that also means you'll have to partake in the entrance exam."

Ugh, figures.

"Also, you're being discharged from the hospital." Jyumonji continued. "It appears that the Yotsuba Clan has assigned you a guardian. They're waiting downstairs."

* * *

The discharge papers were quick to be done, though he had to admit, he preferred clothes over scrubs. Right now, he had on a green v-neck with short sleeves, ending just short of the elbows, with a sleeveless black hoodie over it, complete with cargo jeans with a belt bearing a silver buckle keeping them from falling off. He had a dufflebag slung over his shoulder, carrying all the items he would need.

"A guardian, huh...?" the boy mused as he descended down the flight of stairs, curious to know about the family who had apparently set up his living arrangements. He was curious to know why this family in particular had been the one to set him up, but he was more curious about the family itself. From what he was able to gain from Jyumonji and Mayumi, the Yotsuba's were quite powerful, even for a member of the Ten Master Clabs. Their strength was nearly incomprehensible, especially the ones who led the clan: Maya Yotsuba.

Unfortunately, information about the Yotsuba was scarce, though it was only because Mayumi and Jyumonji didn't really know much about the clan leaders, only certain members. Oh well, he'd learn more about them eventually, considering that it was the Yotsuba family in question who set him up with the living arrangements. Still, the fact that it was them who decided to look after his needs brought several questions, the most important being:

"Do they know who I am?"

That question plagued his mind, but for now, he would leave it be.

The raven-haired amnesiac arrived to the first floor. It was a spacious room indeed, with several rows of chairs with either patients or visitors sitting about. Paintings hung on the walls, and a pleasant aroma, not unlike the one in his room, danced around in the air. He felt comfortable in such an atmosphere, but he was still surprised by the number of people. He looked around, looking for the one who was supposed to pick him up.

"Pardon."

The teen jumped, whirling around. Behind him was a man his age, possessing the same black hair, but had cold blue, almost ice-like eyes, wearing a formal black jacket and slacks with a dress shirt underneath. His face was impassive, showing little emotion, but he had an air around him that held danger and intrigue. With such close proximity, the teen could tell that the one in front of him was powerful, a magician like him and the two he met earlier. However, compared to them... he was a monster. The amount of power he possessed was enough to nearly shake him to the core, yet he somehow felt a sense of intrigue, and a sense of familiarity.

"A-ah, sorry!" the teen apologized, bowing his head. "I didn't realize you were there."

The young man smiled softly, holding up a hand. "It's fine." he assured him. "I assume you're the one I was asked to pick up?"

"Then... you're with the Yotsuba's?"

"Hai." the young man nodded. He extended a hand. "Shiba, Tatsuya. It's a pleasure."

The teen smiled back, taking his hand into his. "The pleasure's mine."

Afterwards, the two left the hospital. As it turned out, Tatsuya had already arranged transportation for the both of them. It was a simple black car, yet the design was unfamiliar to him... much like the rest of the world. The teen tossed his bags in the back seat, and entered through the passenger-side, while Tatsuya, since he was the owner, entered on the opposite side.

"So, about these living arrangements..." the teen started, curious to know exactly how much of his expenses were paid for. "Am I seriously going to have all my expenses paid for?"

"I would assume so, since I'm paying for it." Tatsuya replied bluntly, eyes on the road.

"EH?!"

"I didn't tell you, did I? You'll be living with me and my sister, Miyuki." the young man elaborated further. "In other words, I'm the one who's paying for your living expenses, and the one who's giving you a place to live."

"And... you're just accepting that?"

"Yep."

"You're not even going to ask anything about who I am, or what I'm doing here?"

"No."

"...You're weird, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya smiled at him. "I get that a lot. Oh, and before I forget," he pulled out a small, thin plate, handing it to the ravenette. To his surprise, it held his face on the card, along with information. Right next to it was a name.

"Lelouch... Lamperouge?" he frowned. "Is that...?"

"No, but you can't exactly walk around town without some form of identification." he answered his question. "So, my mother and aunt made some documents for you. As of now, you're an official Japanese citizen."

The now named Lelouch smiled slightly, slipping the ID card into his pocket. "Remind me to thank the Yotsuba's... Actually, why did they want to look after me?" he asked curiously. "Do they know me or something?"

It was a shot in the dark mostly, a grab at something he couldn't see. Since Tatsuya appeared to have some sort of connection to the Yotsuba family, so perhaps he could have-

"Unfortunately, I wasn't told much." Lelouch scowled. _'God dammit.'_ "I was just told to pick you up."

"I see... So, where are we going?" he asked. "Straight to your house, or...?"

Tatsuya shook his head. "No... there's one place we need to go before we head straight home."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders, and watched the world pass by him from the outside of the window.

Strangely, the only thought he had was:

 _'The world has changed so much.'_

* * *

Maya smiled softly as she placed the cup down, amusement dancing in her eyes. "It seems like Tatsuya has picked him up." she said as she looked at the woman in front of him. "Still, I'm surprised... I never would have thought he returned. Perhaps this is just a sign of change... don't you think?"

"Are you so surprised?" her guest asked her back. "Given with what's been going on, it's a wonder how he hasn't been revived sooner."

"And yet he no longer has any memories." Maya pointed out to her. "You don't find that the least bit odd?"

"Not at all."

"Hah!" the woman couldn't help but laugh, a hand at her mouth. "I've forgotten how interesting you usually. By the way, would you like some tea? It's earl gray... a personal favorite."

Her guest shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No thanks. I think I'll go for pizza."


	3. Mysterious Transfer, Part III

**...I've said this before, but holy shit! How the hell could this story have gotten so damn popular, and after only two chapters?! Dafuq?!  
**

 **That note aside, I've made a slight altercation to the previous chapter, as people made some complaints to Lelouch's new identity. I had a purpose of that change, please do keep that in mind, but after seeing them, I decided to forgo it and left him with his original, public alias, "Lamperouge." Also, for those who think Lelouch is OP, a very Deus Machina thing to do, you OBVIOUSLY have not watched or read The Irregular at Magic High School, whether it's light novels, animes, or even manga. Tatsuya is OP as hell, right to the point where he is a Gary Sue, but that is because of something his mama and aunt did. His only limiter is Miyuki. Lelouch doesn't have that, because he didn't undergo what Tatsuya did.**

 **Also, his original persona will manifest in an original arc I have planned that occurs in between the Enrollment Arc and the Nigh Schools Competition. And also, a special little event shall take place during the Disturbance in Yokohama Ar (I think that's what it's called anyway), which, I state to ALL Code Geass fans, shall make you squeal like high school girls. The reason why? I give you a hint in a riddle style:**

 **"I am nothing, yet everything. I do not exist, yet I am all that exists. I hold nothing, but grasp everything. What am I?"  
**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter~**

* * *

 _Magic._

 _This product of fairy-tales was systematized as actual technology at the dawn of the 21_ _st_ _Century. Due to the drastic climate cooling that began around the year 2030, the food supply dwindled. Energy sources were frequently fought over, and in 2045, World War III broke out, lasting for 20 years._

 _The population plummeted to 3 billion. The fact that this conflict didn't escalate to a thermonuclear war was entirely due to the global solidarity of the world's magic technicians._

 _And now it's the end of the 21_ _st_ _century._

 _Under these tenuous circumstances, every nation is competing in the race to develop magicians._

 _The year is 2050, and now, the world stands at it's very height in developing both magicians and magic technology. In recent years, mystical artifacts, known as Relics, were discovered, being among the mysterious OOParts. Many types of magic have been unveiled to the world, and progress is steadily advancing into the world._

 _However, two boys, both with magic unseen, will shake the very foundation of the world. One is a boy who had cast aside his humanity to protect the one thing he loves... and the other is a boy without a past to recall._

 _This... is their story._

* * *

ZERO IRREGULARITY

 _ **Episode III: Mysterious Transfer, Part III**_

Miyuki Shiba had often been described to look like her mother. She possessed the same ephemeral beauty, and overflowing grace, along with her brother's icy blue eyes. Her raven-black hair fell down past her shoulders, stopping just above the shoulder blades with ice-flake ornaments in her hair, a gift from her brother on her birthday. She was also quite powerful. In contrast to her older brother, who was born with little to no magic talent, she was positively gifted, and it was not a boast to say that she would succeed Maya when the time came. It was a fact that all members of the Yotsuba family agreed upon.

However, it was because of that fact that she was both irritated and borderline furious.

Tatsuya, her beloved older brother, born several months ahead of her, firstborn child of their mother Miya, was labelled a black sheep of the family because of his lack of magic. He had only been made into a magician, against his will, by their mother and aunt, and even though he had been given a great deal of magical power and prowess as a result, on a scale never seen before, he was still not accepted, while she was unanimously named the heir of the Yotsuba family, and her brother... her caring, gentle brother, made into nothing than her bodyguard. This fact alone was enough to anger her, but it was also the current dilemma that was making her even more angry.

She received a call from her mother that she and Tatsuya would be looking after a new tenant, likely someone of importance to the Yotsuba Family seeing as how they were being entrusted by them. This normally wouldn't leave nothing but confusion and curiosity, but then she learned that they were very important to the clan, and someone they needed. In other words, someone of vital importance. From what she knew, this person was only their age, and he was an excellent magician with a unique talent: he could cast magic without the use of a CAD. The only person she could think of that could perform such a feat would be her brother, but Tatsuya himself confessed that something like that would be impossible, even for someone like himself.

The nail on the coffin was also the fact that the Yostuba Family had openly stated to her, through the words of their patriarch, that the boy they would be looking after was accepted with open arms, even receiving funding and living expenses, all of which paid in full. Even though Miyuki knew nothing about this person, it was clear that they were accepted rather easily... and the first to accept them were her mother and aunt.

 _'It isn't fair.'_ she thought bitterly, making a fresh pot of tea for when her brother would return. _'Why are they being so easily accepted, while Onii-sama is ignored... even by Tou-san and that woman?'_

Her father, contrary to how he appeared, still cared for them both. It was just that he paid more attention to Miyuki for obvious reasons. Of course she loved him like any daughter would, but that didn't mean she was not irked by that.

Even if her brother told her that she needed to respect whoever he was bringing him, she wouldn't... not unless given probable cause for it.

* * *

"...You call this a house?!"

That was Lelouch's reaction when he saw the Yotsuba complex. It was gigantic in size, bearing the traditional form of any Japanese house, spreading out all across the grounds. The front gate was heavily guarded, armed by two men in black clothes, black sunglasses over their eyes and guns at the ready. Earpieces were attached to the lobes of their ears, looking ready to attack at a moment's notice. They simply nodded in respect to the two when they entered, silent like stone and keeping their gaze locked in front of them.

"Yes, it's a house." Tatsuya stated as they walked through the halls of the Yotsuba complex. "In retrospect, this is really nothing but a summer house my mother and my aunt use."

Lelouch's jaw dropped. "THIS is a summer house?" he gawked. "Just how rich are the Ten Master Clans anyhow?!"

"Very. They're not the biggest influence in Japan for nothing, especially since they have close ties with the Kirihara Conglomerate."

"The what?"

"It's a company that was backed by the Kururugi regime back during the events prior to the Britannian invasion of Japan." Tatsuya explained. "Other than Japan, there are a few other major powers. One is the Britannian Empire, which, up until the assassination of the 99th Emperor, was a tyrannical nation, the Great Asian Alliance, and lastly the European Union. Right now, Japan, Britannia, and the EU make up the three greatest superpowers, and have made the greatest leaps in many divisions, being technological, medical, and even magical. That being said, magic is still fairly new, so in a sense, we haven't fully explored much possibilities."

Lelouch nodded in understanding, immediately grasping the concepts. "In other words, everyone's racing to see who can explore and advance magic the first." he surmised. "Like another Cold War."

Tatsuya snapped his fingers. "Exactly."

The walk inside the complex was fairly short in contrast to the grand size, and the two discussed several topics, ranging from the world and the political situation, and even how far magic advancements have progressed. However, there was something that had bothered him greatly.

Britannia... he was sure he had heard that name before. It was there in the back of his head, like an inaudible whisper that nagged at him, leaving behind an uncertainty that plagued him. And this talk of the 99th Emperor... why did he feel this cold feeling gripping at his heart? And the Kururugi regime... dammit, it was there on the tip of his tongue, and unfamiliar word that held a connection to him, so why couldn't he recall why it bore such a connection?

Lelouch scowled in annoyance at his thoughts before resuming his conversation with Tatsuya, deciding to move away to another topic. "So, regarding my stay... are there any rules I should know about?"

The blue-eyed male paused, humming as he put a hand to his chin. "Hm... well, there are a few." he said, turning to Lelouch. "The first is to not cause trouble, nor roughhouse. Outside is fine, and inside to an extent, but use of magic is prohibited. Secondly, do NOT make Miyuki angry. She tends to freeze everything around her when she gets angry."

Lelouch felt a shudder pass down his spine. "W-what do you mean by 'freeze everything around her'?!"

"Thirdly-"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Sadly, he was ignored, much to his chagrin. "-under no circumstances are you allowed inside the basement unless given permission by myself or Miyuki." There was a hanging, tense silence after those words had been spoken as he turned to face Lelouch. His face showed that he was deadly serious about this rule, as if it were the true, golden rule that all things must follow. "Do you understand?"

Lelouch nodded silently.

"Good." Tatsuya regained his smile, as if nothing had happened, and whirled on his foot. "Well, let's go. My aunt is waiting for us." With that, he continued walking. Meanwhile, Lelouch was left behind, standing in place with a look of disbelief, staring at the young man's back. "...how the hell does he do that?" he muttered, wondering how someone could go from serious to aloof in a span of a few seconds. Sighing, he shook his head in resignation, thinking it was just something about Tatsuya that made him who he was, and followed after him. However, he was halfway across from him when he suddenly stopped, catching something odd out of the corner of his eye.

"...what the hell?"

There was a woman hanging outside a window, her arms draped over the edge with her head resting on one of her arms, almost lazily, while her hair, a strange lime-green color, long and bearing a healthy sheen, flowed down, a strand curled around her lips and another gently framed around her cheek. Her eyes were golden, butter yellow, soft yet beneath laid a strange, amusement and mischief with a dull boredom underneath it's rich color. She was out of place in this grandees place, as her outfit was... bizarre, to say the least. It was a white suit with a high collar, resembling some sort of straight jacket with largely exaggerated sleeves with black belts around it and the collar, which were also present along the top of the collar.

However, what made Lelouch stop was the red mark that was well-hidden beneath her bangs. Though it was obscured, he could more or less make out the shape. It was a red sigil in the form of a bird, wings curled up as if about to take flight. He recognized the mark almost immediately, which was the reason why his body was rooted in place. The moment his violet orbs made contact with it, his left eye suddenly began to _burn_.

"Krhk?!"

He cringed, his hand clasping his eye. beneath the gaps, the violet orbs became a glittering, cold yet soft shade of red, the same mark upon the woman's forehead forming around his pupil. His balance shifted, swaying dangerously before he managed to support himself with the wooden beam next to him. A cold sweat poured down his brow. His body began to shake uncontrollably. _'M-my head...!'_ he hissed in pain as the pain continued to writhe around like an angry snake, spreading from his eye to his head. _'It-it hurts...!'_

The pain had reached the breaking point as it forced him down to his knee, gripping his head as the harsh pounding of sledgehammers continued to rain down upon his skull. His teeth were clenched together so tightly that the gums began to buckle from the strain. The woman, meanwhile, simply watched his suffering with a cold, yet misplaced indifference before she pulled away from the window, her hair flowing after her. As she left, her body fading past the eyesight of the window, the pain in Lelouch's head began to dull. Soon, the change in his eye began to fade away, the glowing red receding into the rich, beautiful purple color.

"Haa... Haa..."

Lelouch found his strength returning to him, pulling himself up. The throbbing in his eye had ceased, but the after effects continued to linger. He pulled his arm to his forehead, wiping the sweat from his skin. _'What... the hell...'_ he thought, feeling exhausted for some reason. _'Was that...?'_

"Lelouch?" Tatsuya called out, appearing from the corner where he had disappeared from. "Are you alright? You look pale." A worried frown marred his features. "Should we head back to my place? I can inform my aunt and mother you don't feel well."

"N-no..." the raven-haired teen waved off his concern. "I'm good... for the most part, anyway." Tatsuya raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced, but shrugged his shoulders as he waited for him to catch up. Once they turned the corner, Lelouch felt the anxiety and weariness that had plagued him slowly dissolve back into the recess of his heart.

Yet the apprehension and tension still lingered, as well as the memories of that emerald-haired woman.

* * *

"I was afraid they would do this." Mayumi sighed in exasperation as she let the papers in her hand fall to the table. "I should have expected them to do it, really. Still... did they have to erase _all_ the student's memories?"

Jyumonji gave a solemn look as he sat across from her, his burly arms folded neatly across his chest. "I can understand their decision, Saegusa." he told her. "After all, that boy is capable of something that is considered practically impossible. Keep in mind that, while it is possible for us to cast spells without the use of a CAD, the Magic Sequence is always a fundamental part of spells. It's always there, no matter how miniscule." His eyes narrowed. "But... what that boy did... was cast spells without so much as a single sign of it." Jyumonji shook his head. "No... it would be more accurate to say that there is no need for a Magic Sequence. And this is not even adding to the fact that he can use the Phalanx, which only a select few outside my clan can use."

"And no one has ever been able to control the Phalanx to such a degree." Mari added, a disturbed look on her face. "At least, outside the Jyumonji Clan, anyway. My question is, how was he able to enter school grounds without anyone noticing? A teleportation spell?"

"I had A-chan check that angle." Mayumi said, sighing again in defeat. "But, there were no Psion traces. And I checked the video feed. It was like someone just dropped them there in a ball of light." The beautiful woman groaned in frustration as she furiously scratched her scalp. "Uwaaaaaah! Why must that boy be so confusing?!"

"Hey, at least we know who he is now." Mari shrugged her shoulders, holding the identification papers in her hand. "Lelouch Lamperouge, age 17. Born 2033."

Jyumonji raised an eyebrow. "...that's it?"

"That's it. Seems like whatever else is just censored." A look of displeasure crossed her face. "Courtesy of one Yotsuba Clan."

At the mention of the name, Jyumonji frowned heavily, a look of scrutiny passing through his eyes. "That clan... They've already begun to amass a great deal of power and influence due to their ties with the Kirihara Conglomerate, and they're starting to obtain more power than the other Master Clans. And now... they've taken an interest in that boy." The face-stoned man turned to Mayumi. "Saegusa... what do you make about all of this?"

Mayumi's face became pensive as she put a hand to her chin. "A lot of things." she said simply. "He was special to begin with. Able to cast spells without a CAD, much less without any Magic Sequence, but the fact that he has knowledge of just about EVERY spell to date... I dare say that he can be, quite easily, the most terrifying magician since back during the war."

It was the truth. Magicians were weapons themselves, humans with the power to turn the tide of battle in mere seconds. Each held their own preferences, but some had tried to learn all the magic in the world, striving to become the ultimate magician. However, this was an impossible dream, for there was some magic that no one could hope to obtain. You could spend nearly all of your lifetimes trying to learn all the magic in the world, and it wouldn't even make a dent in the vast knowledge, nor the limits of your own abilities. This Lelouch, however, was different. Sure, they had used Memory Fragment without the consent of the subject, but what other choice did they have? He was an odd and unique figure who appeared out of nowhere. An enigma and possible danger.

When they saw his memories, they had been left speechless. They were confused, even gobsmacked, and had used it again to make sure. Again, they were left stunned, and used it again. By the fifth time Memory Fragment was used, they had accepted it.

Lelouch Lamperouge, despite all the impossible odds, not only had knowledge of all magic to date, including even the **Cardinal Codes** , was capable of using even the unique magic spells available to only the Master Clans themselves.

"An unknown individual who is able to cast all manner of magic is highly valued," Mayumi said, her tone becoming serious as her eyes glared into the burly man in front of her. "When you think about it, the Yotsuba Clan made the correct choice in witholding this information. If the Great Asian Alliance, or Kami forbid, even the European Union?"

"It would be a disaster." Mari surmised. "And if they didn't try to kidnap him for their own ends, they would raise quite the stink in saying that Japan was up to something shady, and in turn, Britannia, given the Imperial Ceasefire Treaty that was passed twenty years ago."

"On the subject of Britannia..." Jyumonji spoke up. "Mayumi, what was the name of the 99th Emperor?"

Mayumi blinked, confused as to why he would ask such a thing. "...why do you ask? Is it for a history lesson your planning? I know the Jyumonji Clan is involved with the United Federations, but... As I recall, that man wasn't exactly the most historical of figures."

"You would be surprised. His actions laid the foundation of the peace we have now, believe it or not." Jyumonji told them, only adding to the confusion. Instead of elaborating, the man shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "It's nothing, Saegusa. At any rate, if he's already been enrolled, which course will he be set in?"

"Oddly enough, in the Second Course, despite having been registered as a First Course student." Mari said. "Whatever the case is, it's quite odd."

"Maybe." the head of the Extracurricular Activities said before he stood up. "At any rate, we're going to need to keep a careful eye on this."

* * *

When Lelouch was introduced to Maya Yotsuba, he had been expecting some old woman with a stern and cold gaze, and power to go with it. Instead, he was left blinking in surprise. "Welcome, Lamperouge-kun." the young woman said with a smile on her face, sitting atop a velvet sofa. Her eyes were a deep color, almost the same as his own, wearing a dark red dress with blackened frills around the cuffs, hem, and neck, her black hair falling down to her shoulders, and going past it, yet somehow retaining a gentle curve to it. "I trust my nephew has been treating you well?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." Lelouch responded nervously as he took a seat across from her, as she had asked him to. He was still left shocked. _This_ was Tatsuya's aunt? She couldn't be any older than twenty! And yet... he knew for a fact that she indeed led the Yotsuba. He felt her power, overwhelming and terrifying beyond comprehension, yet it paled to the destructive force Tatsuya bore, albeit so carefully placed under heavy lock and key. "U-um, Miss Yostuba-"

"Please," she held up her hand. "Call me Maya."

"M-Miss Maya..." he stuttered over the word. Being near her was rather nerve-racking. God, how was he supposed to act around such a high-ranking figure? More importantly, what did she want with him? And how was she aware of him in the first place? "W-why did you want to meet with me?"

"Isn't that the wrong question, Lamperouge-kun?" Maya retorted playfully, causing him to freeze. "Shouldn't your question be, why am I so interested in you?"

...damn.

"W-well, I wasn't sure where to start." Lelouch answered honestly. "I mean, would you like me to be blunt and ask you straight out how you know me?"

Sadly, his answer was not received. Maya simply giggled into her hand. "I'm afraid that's an answer you must search for yourself, Lamperouge-kun." she told him, wagging a finger. "And to answer your first question... I simply wished to meet the boy who's made such a huge fuss."

"E-eh?"

"You'll have to understand, Lamperouge-kun, that when someone like you suddenly appears, it... well." the head of the Yotsuba smiled wryly as she made a gesture. "It causes quite the uproar." Uproar had been a rather high understatement. His very appearance had all but left the meeting in a state of chaos, ranging from shouts of insecurity to papers flying up in the air. "And besides, I couldn't exactly let such a young boy like yourself get swept up in all of this chaos, now could I?"

Lelouch looked at her, skeptical. "...was that your only reason?"

"No, not really." she replied in honest, much to his surprise. She was still wearing that damnable smile. "Another reason was because I wished to speak with you. Learn more about you..." An unsettling glint passed through her eyes. "Study you."

Shivers ran up Lelouch's spine, squirming in his seat. _'W-what is wrong with this woman?!'_ he cried out. _'Where's Tatsuya when you need him?!'_ "I-I...see..."

"So then, what would you like to discuss, Lamperouge-kun?" Maya asked him curiously. "Of course, there are a few questions I won't be able to answer."

"O...kay then." he nodded slowly, carefully forming a list. _'There are so many questions I want to ask her, but, given her position, and her level of power... I'm going to have to ask the careful ones first before delving into deeper territory. The first to ask would be how exactly she knows about me, but she'd likely to dodge the issue. In which case...'_

"How exactly did you learn about me? Other than me showing up at First High out of the blue, I mean."

"We've had our eye on you for a while, actually." Maya answered, much to his shock. "Although, we didn't expect you to show up so suddenly like that."

 _'T-that was easy...'_ he thought in shock. _'Is she going to be this truthful? ...no, I doubt it. Either way, that's one question down. Let's see... There's the fact that the Yotsuba Family was the one to take an interest in me, but why? What is it about me that makes me so highly valued to them?'_

"...why exactly did you take custody over me?"

"That's for me to know," Maya grinned as she wagged her finger at him. "And you to find out, Lamperouge-kun~"

 _'Tch, figures.'_

"Alright then... Let me ask you something, something that's been on my mind ever since I woke up at First High." Lelouch narrowed his eyes at her. "...who or what in the hell am I?"

Once again, Maya gave him a teasing grin. "Sorry, but that's another question I can't-"

" _Quit screwing with me_!"

The shout didn't even phase her as he shot up from his seat, eyes wild with anger. "Do you know how hard it is?! Not knowing anything about yourself?! How terrifying it is to not know who the hell you are?! To not even remember your own fucking name?! Do you know what's like it?! To not remember anyone, not even you?! No family, no loved ones! No mom or dad, no best friend! No brother or sister...!" He didn't know why, but the last one made his heart ache. "Can you even understanding how terrifying it to not know a single FUCKING THING about you, and someone else does?!"

Maya frowned, reaching out for him. "Lamperouge-kun, I-"

" _ **DON'T TOUCH ME**_!"

He swatted her hand away-

 _Pain._

 _Agony._

 _Sadness._

 _Despair._

 _Grief._

 _Pain._

 _Despair._

 _Grief._

 _Sadness._

 _Agony._

 _Agony._

 _Pain._

 _Sadness._

 _Despair._

 _Death._

 _Death._

 _Sadness._

 _ **Death**._

 ** _Despair._**

 ** _Pain._**

 ** _Grief._**

 _'W...what the hell...?'  
_

Maya's eyes widened when she felt an unknown feeling wash over her completely, overwhelming in nature. It was a variety of emotions rushing through her while something slithered all over her, scowering her for something, searching her for something, as if something she held was valuable. To Lelouch, however, he was left screaming in pain and agony. These emotions, these feelings... God, what the hell was this?! What the hell happened?! Why... who... Who did this?

Then, his eyes flashed red.


	4. Mysterious Transfer, Part IV

. **..aaaaaaand people are still pissed about Lelouch's current state, despite the fact that I already stated that he would coming to himself, if only briefly, in an original arc. Meh, oh well... if they're still reading this, they'll be left shocked and surprised. Or, at least, that is what I hope. Then again, after re-reading the previous chapters, I think I'm starting to understand their problem. Lelouch is acting kinda out of character, so I hope to rectify that with this chapter.  
**

* * *

 _Magic._

 _This product of fairy-tales was systematized as actual technology at the dawn of the 21_ _st_ _Century. Due to the drastic climate cooling that began around the year 2030, the food supply dwindled. Energy sources were frequently fought over, and in 2045, World War III broke out, lasting for 20 years._

 _The population plummeted to 3 billion. The fact that this conflict didn't escalate to a thermonuclear war was entirely due to the global solidarity of the world's magic technicians._

 _And now it's the end of the 21_ _st_ _century._

 _Under these tenuous circumstances, every nation is competing in the race to develop magicians._

 _The year is 2050, and now, the world stands at it's very height in developing both magicians and magic technology. In recent years, mystical artifacts, known as Relics, were discovered, being among the mysterious OOParts. Many types of magic have been unveiled to the world, and progress is steadily advancing into the world._

 _However, two boys, both with magic unseen, will shake the very foundation of the world. One is a boy who had cast aside his humanity to protect the one thing he loves... and the other is a boy without a past to recall._

 _This... is their story._

* * *

ZERO IRREGULARITY

 _ **Episode IV: Mysterious Transfer, Part IV**_

Tatsuya sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So then," he said slowly, looking at the unconcious violet-eyed teen in his car. "I take it my aunt and him decided to trade blows?"

The butler in front of him shook his head. "No, far from it." he replied. "If at all anything, it is more along the lines of a small... disagreement."

The amount of magic that had been released earlier had said otherwise, but he kept his tongue still. He wasn't sure of the details, other than that, an hour prior, they had found both his aunt and Lelouch unconscious, the latter of which having released said magic earlier. There was a fuss over both of them, but concern was clear about his aunt's condition. While he was not aware of what it could have been, he did not speak on it, nor ask about her condition. He felt her magic from here, still going as strong as ever. "I see." he nodded. "Well then, I suppose I'll be going back. Please tell my aunt that Miyuki sends her regards."

The old man nodded. "I shall, Tatsuya-sama." he said, bowing with his hand over his chest before he turned on his feet, striding back inside the mansion. Tatsuya, on his part, kept his face straight as the man retreated back before a wry smile formed on his face. _'Tatsuya-sama, huh?'_ he thought. _'I wonder... when was it that someone from this family ever addressed me with such formality?'_ It was a common fact to both him and Miyuki that the Yotsuba family had considered him a lost cause: a bogus magician, he quoted from a certain impish man that hung around his father like some kind of scheming shadow. He honestly could not mind the scathing glares and insults, even if they were ignorant. While he may have been a bogus mage, he was still a child of Miya Shiba, who is still a member of the Yotsuba family. That meant, insulting him, also inferred that they were also insulting both his mother, as well as his aunt.

And in the words of someone who tried to take them on, "You do not fuck with a Yotsuba." Tatsuya knew how true those words were... especially since he knew full well just how strong his aunt and mother were. They were not the leaders of the Yotsuba family for nothing.

A sigh escaped him again as he moved around to the driver's side of the car. "I hope Miyuki isn't too angry." he muttered as he opened the door, slipping inside the car and closing it behind him. "After all, I did promise I would be home an hour ago."

* * *

"Yare, yare..." Mari grimaced as she looked at the schedule laid out in front of her. "What a mess... What exactly happened while we were out?" The information listed was all garbled and messed up. It was mostly he roster regarding the school events and schedules. This job of maintaining it fell to the role of Saegusa, seeing as how she was the one usually in charge of it all, alongside Hattori. "You have trouble with a student who comes out of nowhere for one day, and then this happens."

"Can't be helped, Vice-President." Hattori replied from his own workstation, going over the information in front of him at a rapid pace, fingers flying over the holoboard. "When Lelouch Lamperouge appeared, we ended up having a small technical error. We should be glad it's this bad, and not worse."

The woman sighed, palming her forehead. "Guess your right..." she mused before turning to the young man. "Speaking about the illustrious transfer student, did you check out his curriculum?"

"Hai." he nodded, turning slightly so that Mari could get a look at the screen. "They're all registered already, and were taken with great care as to not get caught up with our current problem."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mari scoffed. "They do his schedule perfectly, but leave the others messed up. Typical of the Master Clans."

"As you can see, nearly half of his classes are registered in the Course 2 schedule." Hattori explained to her. "More so, in those particular subjects, he's listed in being in the same class as one other student."

The Vice President stood up, her arms folding over her chest. "Let me guess..." she drawled. "Shiba, Tatsuya?" She received a nod in reply. "I see... Show me his scores."

Hattori nodded, and inputted a few commands. Within seconds, the test scores of one Tatsuya Shiba were listed on the screen. Mari went over it, reading line after line, and after a while, she was left gawking. "...you've got to be kidding." she muttered in absolute shock. "His technical scores are beyond perfect. He's gotten a perfect score, ranking at the very top in this regard, but his practical scores... he's ranked as the lowest?" She blinked rapidly, as if left in total disbelief before turning to Hattori. "Is this information accurate?"

"Down to the letter." Hattori answered. "All students' testing scores are filed away, and in case of corruption, back-up files are established. What you're looking at are his scores from the exams." He made a heavy frown. "From what I understand, Tatsuya Shiba is somehow connected to the Yotsuba Clan, since he's listed as Lelouch Lamperouge's benefactor, is that right?"

"That's right."

"If that's the case, then he should be a Course 1 student, isn't that right?" he asked, clearly confused. "Why would he be entrusted to a Course 2 student?"

Mari frowned heavily, but did not voice her complaints. She was inwardly disappointed with the boy. It was clear by his words that he, like so many other students, held the Course 2, or the Weeds, in contempt. It honestly irked her greatly, and wanted nothing more than to put some sense into him. Still, though, he had a point. Why was someone as important as their mystery student being entrusted to someone affiliated with the Yotsuba Family, especially with someone who's magical prowess wasn't the very best? Was this perhaps a ruse on their part? No, couldn't be... not even the most shrewd of people wouldn't fake their skills to be this low. At the very least, they'd go for a below average margin mark for the Course 1 curriculum.

It was then that she noticed something else beside Tatsuya Shiba's data. "...Miyuki Shiba?" she read the name, curious. "A sibling?"

"His younger sister." Hattori answered, a small smile playing unto his face as he displayed her data. "She received one of the highest marks in the practical exam, and her technical exams were in the average. Nonetheless, she's recorded as a talented entry, and is slated to be the Freshman Class representative for the entrance ceremony three days from now."

"Is that so..." Mari hummed, a hand on her chin while her brow knitted together. _'A boy who shows up at our school, with the ability to cast magic without either a CAD, nor an activation sequence...'_ she listed the characters of interest off, one by one. _'A student with little magical talent, but impressive technical skills... And now, a girl with incredible talent, who just so happens to be the talent-less boy's younger sister.'_

"Why do I get the feeling that this can't be coincidence?"

* * *

"Oi, Lelouch..." Tatsuya called out to the raven-haired teen, who slowly stirred from his sleep. "Wake up. We're here."

"...mnrgh...w-what? Huh?" Slowly, Lelouch's eyes fluttered open, his mind foggy and weary before a yawn escaped him, causing him to raise his arms above his head, only to smack them against the roof of the car. "Ow!" he hissed, pain registering in his hands, leading to the drowsiness in him to fade away. He cringed as he tended to his hands, which stung slightly, before turning a slightly amused Tatsuya. "What's going on? What happ...en...ed..." he trailed off when he saw his current surroundings. He was no longer in the room where he and Maya Yotsuba had entered into a long discussion of questions and answers. Rather, now, he was back inside the car, and if the color of the sky was any indication, it was close to evening. He looked around him, seeing various buildings, set in a rural environment, very much unlike the grandeur that the summer house owned by the Yotsuba was. "Where is this?"

"My place." Tatsuya replied as Lelouch exited the car. "Apparently, you and my aunt had a small disagreement that ended with you unconscious."

"Really?" he asked in reply, slightly confused. He scratched his head, trying to remember what had happened. The last he could recall was him and Maya speaking about something, him asking her questions about his own life. Sadly, out of the three he asked, he received only one answer, and two vague ones, the last of which infuriating him. Everything had been happening so quickly that he could scarcely get a good grasp on his emotions. He managed to calm himself now, and could think clearly. He was obviously too emotional back there, but... what happened after that? He remembered nothing after he slapped her away. Had she knocked him out, seeing him so unhinged?

 _'...no, it shouldn't be best to dwell on such matters.'_ Lelouch decided, shaking his head. He could think on this at another time. For now, he would have to deal with the matters at hand. "I see," he decided upon saying, looking at the house behind his caretaker. It was a bit more cleaner in comparison to the other houses around them, and slight bigger than most. "Huh..." he muttered, looking around once again. "Quiet neighborhood."

Tatsuya gave a wry smile. "Well, it makes for an excellent place to live, and gives me an excellent work place." he said as the violet-eyed teen closed the door, and walked with him toward the front door. "I trust you remember the rules?"

Lelouch nodded. "Don't use magic inside the house, don't piss off your sister for whatever reason, and don't enter the basement unless I have yours or her permission."

"Good." Tatsuya slipped his hand on the knob, and inserted the key. In the next second, a click echoed shortly afterward, and the door slid open. "Miyuki," he called out. "I'm home!"

Not long after that, the sound of rushing footsteps shuddered inside the main entrance hall as Lelouch slipped inside behind Tatsuya, closing the door behind him. "Onii-sama!" a girl's voice called out, excited as the shuddering came closer. Entering the corridor was a young woman with silky black hair, reaching down past her shoulders, and bearing the same icy-blue eyes as Tatsuya. Her skin was shining slightly in the dim light, providing an ethereal glow with a healthy sheen, and held no blemishes whatsoever. One part of her hair was bound in a yellow ribbon, while snowflake ornamental hairgrips were found on the same part. "Welcome home!" she greeted Tatsuya with a bright smile. The young man smiled back.

"It's good to be home, Miyuki." he said gently. "Sorry I'm so late. I promised I would be home earlier, but..."

"No, it's fine!" the girl named Miyuki rebuked his words, her face bright and cheery... until she finally caught notice of Lelouch. Her features turned to slight confusion, recognizing him as a mere stranger in their household, and turned to Tatsuya. "Onii-sama, who is this?" she asked, uncertain. "A friend?"

Tatsuya shook his head. "This is Lelouch Lamperouge," he introduced, moving out of the way so Lelouch and Miyuki could at each other better. "He'll be staying with us."

Lelouch bowed his head respectfully. "A pleasure."

Miyuki did not return the gesture. Rather, much to Tatsuya's disappointment, she instead gave him a baneful glare, eyes narrowing in distaste. It was clear that she recognized him as the one they were tasked with looking after, at the behest of their aunt and mother. He had expected her to react this way, but even still, he hoped she would be at least somewhat respectful. He was fully aware of how much she was angry by the fact that someone completely unknown with incredible abilities, was openly accepted into the Yotsuba family. In his opinion, other than Regrowth and his own specialty magic, he was worth little at all, but Miyuki constantly insisted that he was by far the strongest mage, perhaps even stronger than the current heads of the family. He failed to understand her viewpoint, but he was happy that she was sticking up for him.

"...I see." she said, her tone oddly cold and quiet. "My name is Miyuki Shiba, Onii-sama's younger sister." Lelouch, for his part, didn't look fazed by her stare, which only apparently served to increase her ire. "Please, enjoy your stay here." With that, she whirled around on her foot, and stomped out. Soon following her leave, a loud slam echoed in the air.

"...she doesn't like me much, does she?" Lelouch asked at point blank, turning to Tatsuya. "Does this have to do with the fact that the Yotsuba's are my benefactors?"

Tatsuya shrugged. "More or less. Miyuki is just... frustrated, is all." he told him. "For a long while now, she's wanted the Yotsuba's to accept me, much like they have with you, but..."

The violet-eyed teen nodded his head, seeming to understand where he was coming from. "I see." he answered. "Although, no offense to you, but she looks like the type to hold a grudge."

"She'll get over it." came the cold reply. "Well, come on. I'll show you to your room then."

"Want to get rid of me already?" he joked, earning a wry reply from the young man.

"Hardly. We'll be starting our first day at First High in a few days... that, and you've had a rather hectic day."

A sigh escaped Lelouch. Hectic had been a major understatement. Waking up at an unknown school without warning without any memories, able to cast any magic he wanted, and then finding out that he was under the care of one of the most influential families in Japan? It was all too much, too fast. Much too fast for his taste. And then there was the matter of his meeting with Maya Yotsuba. That woman from earlier... who was she? And why did he react so violently to seeing her? _'It felt like I knew her from somewhere...'_ he thought in scrutiny. _'I doubt there are that many people with green hair... and that mark on her forehead.'_ He narrowed his eyes as he followed Tatsuya through the house. _'Where in the world have I seen it before?'_

In the end, he was once again left with more questions than answers, which infuriated him to no end. He absolutely HATED not knowing anything, especially given everything that's happened so far. Oh well, at the rate things were going, all he could really do now was wait for events to unfold, and act accordingly to them. Besides, it would also give him a chance to observe the Shiba siblings more closely. Tatsuya was definitely a terrifying thing to behold, but the same could be said about Miyuki. He soon understood Tatsuya's warnings about her freezing everything when angered. It seemed as if she was cloaked in a haze of cold mist with a frigid power, potent and perfectly tamed. It was as if she could wield it with no trouble at all. He also noticed how it seemed to resonate with Tatsuya's own magic, and he doubted it was simply because they were related. It had to be something else.

Either way... things would certainly be interesting.

* * *

"...I told you to watch your words," the green-haired guest said with a teasing and knowing tone. "His Geass is still unstable at the moment. Until the solidifying trigger takes hold, his power is still unstable. But did you listen? No, you didn't." A sigh escaped her. "I swear, your just as bad as he was."

"You don't have to rub it in, you know?" came the woman's sarcastic reply from behind the changing curtain. "Still, I didn't expect it to be so potent... Then again, it's just as you would expect from the man who held the world in the palm of his hand." Even from where she was, the guest could see the excited smile on Maya's face. "I can hardly wait to see what he's capable of once he's stabilized."

"Ara?" the woman tilted her head. "Giving up on your dear nephew already? How cold of you."

"Who said anything about that?" Maya questioned, a smile still clear on her face as her silhouette slipped in a robe unto her body, fastening it. "Tatsuya-kun and Lelouch-kun are absolute irregularities in this world... and the ones who can change it, just like what he did before." A giggle emerged from her lips, adjusting her robes slightly. "To be perfectly honest, it's getting me excited just from thinking about it~!"

The green-haired guest let out a laugh at that. "Well, well. Seems like that Geass of his really did work wonders." she jeered. "That's the firs time I've seen you show any emotion whatsoever. I can already imagine the look on Miya's face when she hears about this."

"As if your one to talk." Maya scoffed as she stepped out from the curtain. Had anyone seen her, they would have been left gobsmacked, for the woman standing in front of them was a near perfect image of Miyuki Shiba, bearing the exact same facial features and wonderful skin, sans her longer, more way hair, and her deep purple eyes that shined with a mysterious luster. "I don't think I've seen you look so lively..."

A smirk formed on her face, whereas her guest pouted.

"...miss C.C."


	5. News, Announcement, and Stuff

Yo, everyone...wow, this a freaking late message, innit?

Lelouch: Oh, you think?

Oh, piss off. Actually...when the hell did you get here?!

Lelouch: A long time ago, since you screwed up this story. Thanks for making me an overly emotional git, by the way.

Gah! Look, I'm sorry, alright! And...speaking of which, that is the main point of this announcement. As you've no doubt noticed by the change in title, this story is undergoing MASSIVE changes to it's original plotpoints. If you think I am rewritting this, you are partially right. This story is being changed up heavily from it's intended goal, but that was mostly because earlier, I was just going by ear with each chapter. I had no intended plans other than what few plot bunnies set up way later on.

Lelouch: Basically, Kudou being a member of the Black Knights way back when during the Black Rebellion, a teenager in those days, the Yotsuba being one of the BK's and mine financial backers up until World War III AKA the Zero Requiem, and then some.

...pretty much, yeah. That's the gist.

Now, however...this story is finally, FINALLY, going to get the full attention to detail it deserves. My plans for Zero Irregularity?

Lelouch staying in character

Him going to rock the world of Irregular at Magic High School

And the badassness that is Zero making his mark in this world

The original plan I had for ZR was it set in a future where the events of IaMHS were sped up to the current day events and whatnot, though now, I've decided to mix it up. I'm having this story take place in it's own setting. In other words, IaMHS and CG will remain two separate worlds.

So, yeah, that's pretty much it to this announcement. I want to keep this story as quiet as possible before it's full fledged return, so yeah, this is as much I'm going to-

C.C: Ahem.

FUCKING HELL-! When did you get here?!

C.C.: While you were explaining your mistakes and your plans to correct said mistake. Also, might I remind you of something?

Eh? ...oh, RIGHT!

Regarding the apparent news that Lelouch is still somehow alive, according to the release of the news of Lelouch of the Revival/Resurrection, I will regard Lelouch's death as the end of the events of CG. In other words, S3 doesn't happen in Zero Irregularity. Of course, that said, we still don't know whats going on in S3 yet, so who knows? Maybe I'll add in some new stuff.

Either way, unto more news...

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset will be on hiatus AGAIN -ugh, I know! Trust me, its killing me too- but this is only because my muse has been...less than cooperative lately. I try to write, but the best I can manage is maybe 4-10 words a day. Slow, right? I'm trying to get her back up and running, but it'll take a while. Moving on, I will be posting, as per popular demand, the Fate/stay night and High School DxD crossover sometime this month...at least I hope so.

Well, with that said, I'm pretty much done here. Hope to see you all again soon.

Peace out y'all!


End file.
